


In-Flight Fornication VIII

by dustandroses



Series: A Warrior's Gift [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation fic, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Porn Video, Rare Pairings, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, kissing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last week, Jack dreamt about kissing Teal'c.  He's decided the only way to face Teal'c this week, is to strengthen his willpower, and prove that he's stronger than his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Flight Fornication VIII

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Notes:** For tamingthemuse Prompt #374 - Before the War  
>  **Notes:** This is part three of the series: The Warrior's Gift. However it is not necessary to have read either of those stories to read this one. But you might as well, they're small. *g*

Jack had been practicing his willpower. Last week, he’d awoken from a dream of kissing Teal’c, to the reality of Teal’c standing over him, well aware of the hard-on Jack sported. Since then, Jack had been working on his willpower until it was polished to a high sheen. There would be no repeats of last week, when the mere act of that damned sexy schoolteacher slapping his ruler into his hand had come close to setting Jack off in the first five minutes of the video.

No, today, his will power was made of stone. Slate. Quartz. _Granite_. Today, he would not be moved. Well, okay, eventually, he’d need to have a hard-on. That was the whole point of Porn Night, after all. But he’d decide when that happened. And his cock would not overpower his common sense tonight. Tonight they’d sit on the couch, eat their Meat Lover’s Pizza, and talk about casual things that had nothing to do with work. So, what did you do before the war? Oh, right. Teal’c was Jaffa. There wasn’t actually a ‘before the war,’ was there?

But hey, that didn’t matter, because they were _relaxing_. That was what Tuesday nights were all about. So why was he so wound up and tense? Oh, right. His granite will. The will that refused to let him practically cream his jeans just because the wicked spanking Teacher in last week’s video looked a lot like Teal’c. But that didn’t matter! Because he was granite! 

Finally, Teal’c slipped the video into the player. He’d intentionally refused to look at the tape this week, because he wanted to be surprised. Teal’c always found the perfect video. Jack liked that usually at least one of the men in the video was black. The woman usually varied in ethnicity, as did the men, but at least one had an African heritage, and that suited Jack just fine. Not that he thought of them as Jack and Teal’c - of course not. Even if the black man was usually broad shouldered, and occasionally even had a shaved head. That didn’t mean a thing. Really it didn’t.

Jack laughed when the first scene revealed that the two men in this video were pilots at a commercial airline. Teal’c even smiled a bit at that. That was a good one. He hardly noticed the woman as she slipped in to talk to the pilots, and relieve some stress before they took off. She was a flight attendant, stereotypical, of course. She gave both men back rubs, then fell to her knees and started massaging Teal’c’s cock through his pants. 

By the time she had his cock out, giving Teal’c head, the Jack character had his pants open, jerking off as he watched. Nice – a little voyeurism never hurt anybody. Jack massaged his cock, allowing some of that granite will to dispel. Yeah, that felt good. Before long, the Jack look-a-like got tired of just watching, and got out of his chair. He knelt behind the flight attendant. Pulling up her skirt, he discovered that she wore no underwear, just a garter belt and stockings. Oh, he liked that. He slid into her tight pussy, and Teal’c pulled him forward until they could kiss. Oh, yeah. That’s the ticket.

Jack had his cock out by now. He stroked it leisurely, letting the passion build up slowly. Suddenly, Teal’c moved the bowl of popcorn that sat between them, and slid over until he was pressed up against Jack, his left arm around Jack’s shoulders. 

Jack glanced up at him, his heart pounding, unsure of what to say. “Teal’c?”

“O’Neil, let me…”

Then they were kissing; Teal’c’s tongue in his mouth, and Teal’c’s hand on his cock, and both were better than he’d ever imagined. Something inside him crumbled, and if his mouth hadn’t been otherwise engaged, he would have laughed, because who needed an iron will when you had Teal’c?


End file.
